


Everyday a little death

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Groundhog Day, Hurt Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: There's things Tony Stark never wanted to see, and Peter dying was very high on that list.Too bad Loki had other ideas.(Peter doesn't stay dead)





	Everyday a little death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mischief managed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711366) by [JBS_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBS_Forever/pseuds/JBS_Forever). 



He'd experienced pain in the cruelest of forms, believing he'd been through it all. Nothing more could tear his tattered heart in two.

He should have known not to test his luck, the world didn't love him. Even if it knew he'd do everything to save it, and all the people in it.

A few names came to mind when he reflected on these thoughts. Pepper Potts, Rhodey, Happy, and the most recent addition to his newfound family; Peter Parker.

The moment those big bright brown eyes fixated on him; he knew in some weird way, he'd grow attached. Whether it be because of the clear admiration in his eyes or the innocence resonating off of him as clear as church bells.

But now those church bells were ringing, or maybe it was the buildings sirens as he held a quickly bleeding out teen in his arms.

Tony's throat dried as he pressed his suit jacket on the boy's chest. His sleeves pulled back to his elbows, those covered in blood too.  
  
"You're going to be alright, kid," He promised, freehand shifting under the back of the boy's neck. Lifting his head to look into those pained watery orbs. He could tell Peter didn't believe him.

Soon resignation filled those eyes, and Peter smiled lightly. Crimson falling from the corner of his lips.

His last words were, "Thank you, Tony."

\---

Tony gasped, pivoting on his heel. His last memory being Peter dying in his arms. But he wasn't in their living room anymore, this was the lab.

The metal tables, and whirring noises of Dum-E spinning in circles drawing his attention. The room wafted with gas, making his lungs burn and eyes water.

Dum-E zoomed to him, pushing at the back of his legs. Leading him. And he didn't protest, the memory of Peter's last words leaving him pliant to the command.

His chest heaved as he grew closer to the exit, his peripheral catching a blip of grey. Peter's shoe. Ignoring his own health he rushed over, burn marks and blood littering the small body. Head gushing from where it hit the adjacent table, goggles fogged up, hiding most of his face.

"No," Tony wept, voice tight in agony.

He retched at the sight, dropping to his knees. Unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight before him. Dum-E pressing against his back to save him from the exploded experiment which continued to emit a venom into the air.

Tony didn't budge, eyes slipping shut. His body falling beside the battered boy he'd come to see as a son.

\---

  
He screamed as he found himself in the new surrounding, mind-tripping over what twilight zone episode he was trapped in. He had to see Peter, and he did.

Falling from the sky, before hitting the ground with a sickening splat, red and blue staining the pavement with two different shades of red.

The tears didn't stop and he fell to his knees.

"Long time no see my friend," an accented voice called, and Tony's gut churned at the god of mischief's banter. Back straightening as dozens crowded the body of the broken vigilante.  
  
His gaze was harsh, broken, angry. Teeth tight, and he swung. His fist going through the illusion without resistance.

"I'll only be in Midgard awhile but I've noticed your fondness for the...Spider," and with a cheeky grin he disappeared and the city streets around them were now the quaint living room of the Parker residence.

Everything was quiet, no sign of either May or Peter. But he knew better, even as his feet brought him closer to the closed door that belonged to Peter's room.

He didn't dare open it, and he'd checked; the world didn't exist outside the Parker residence. Not even May's room.

This world was a quaint little room, hiding a much bigger secret behind that closed door. The secret being how did the presumably dead body of Peter end up in his own home.

Tony had seen more than enough of Peter's disfigured and mauled corpse, his heart begged not another.

The sun out began to dim, and he quickly moved for the lights. The switch stuck, unable to turn. And the moon soon peeked through the window, painting the room a fluorescent blue.

He couldn't stay here forever, but he feared of what he'd come to see next. So he reluctantly pulled himself from the crisp couch and all the way to the child's door.

Hand a mere whisper from the knob before grasping it slowly, opening the door. Just a peak. The hanging body in the corner is what made him close it.

The click of the door shutting sounded off in his head, he was no longer in that quaint little room.

His heart screaming no, Peter wouldn't have done that. Peter's happy, he's safe. _This isn't real, it isn't_.

\---

"Mr. Stark," a familiar voice called causing him to turn. Not believing his eyes when he saw the sunshine that was Peter before him.

Peter's face quickly turned into a frown, eyes wide at the sight of his disheveled and wrecked mentor.

Suddenly the boy's rambling as if he'd never spoken a day in his life. And Tony pulled him into his arms, feeling Peter straighten. Along with the impact of bullets hitting the poor boy's back.

Listening to a ring of gunfire, feeling the wet paste of blood seeping against his suit. Peter's eyes wide in shock, the smaller body falling against his own. The life leaving his lips.

And all Tony could say was, "Goodbye again."

\---

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!" Peter chanted, happily jumping up and down, tugging insistently on his arm. Tony could only stare, letting Peter pull him along.

A ghost. Tony let the ghost tug him along, dreading what would happen to the poor boy next.

"Peter somethings wrong," He blurted, and Peter quickly turned to face him.

"What?" He asked confused, his nose lightly scrunched with wide eyes.

"You keep dying!" Tony shouted, "Loki locked me in a loop, I've seen you die over and over again. It will happen again and I won't be able to save you."

"Oh," The teen whispered, body lightly bunching in on himself.

But then Peter took him by surprise, "Are you okay?"

"No kid, I'm really not," Tony admitted, and Peter slid into his arms. Hugging as tightly as he could.

Tony coddled the child almost hungrily, softly crying into his hair. The spiderling whispering assurances, "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I knew you would," Tony whispered, fingers curled into soft hair.

"Um if I could ask..." And Tony knew exactly what the child was asking before he just shaking his head no.

"Okay," Spidey complied, burying himself further in his chest.

"I love you kid," Tony whispered his heart quickening, knowing the child would be taken again away soon.

"I love you too," Peter sniffled, silently crying into his chest.

Peter didn't have the heart to admit he'd been internally bleeding for at least a few hours and he was starting to grow weak.

He bled out as they were curled together watching a movie, never waking up once he fell asleep. Tony had counted the breaths as they splayed out on his chest.

\---

The ringing in his pocket awoke him, he was alone on the couch. No sign of his child anywhere. Pulling out his phone, the bold print of an incoming call from May Parker burned his eyes.

The moment he clicked accept he was met with sobs, and the sputtered cries that there had been an accident after school and he'd been hit by some kid named Flash's car.

He hung up the phone.

\---

He'd lost count of how many times he'd lost him. Of how many times Peter was just out of reach. And how many seconds wasted trying to save someone who just couldn't be saved.

He'd never been hurt during a transition, but this hurt. He hit the floor hard, and a hippie looking man stared back at him. Red cape fluttering around his shoulders.

"Mr. Stark, it's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm sorry for your strife, but I assure you Mr. Parker is alive and well."

Tony's eyes widened, nodding blandly.

"FRIDAY," he heaved, ignoring the gloved hand offered to him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Have Peter brought here now," He commanded, ignoring the raised brow of the man before he disappeared, a card laying where he'd been just seconds before.

Tony shoved it into his pocket, running towards the lobby. Pacing a hole in the floor. Pepper and Rhodey staring at him as if he were crazy.

Questions being thrown in his face, but he didn't answer. The only word falling from his lips was, "Peter."

Happy would return with Peter as soon as he could. From his bosses disheveled appearance and haunted eyes, they hoped Peter would be here very soon.

\---

Peter startled at the slight banging on his door, quickly opening it to see Happy's fist raised and ready to knock again. The worried look on his face was enough for him to follow without a word.

And when he pushed himself out of the car, Happy nudged him quickly through the door. Tony, a deer in headlights. Before running to engulf the child in his arms.

He lifted him enough to where Peter's feet were no longer touching the floor. That didn't stop Peter from hugging back, debating whether or not to wrap his legs around him. But from the ceasing of the secretaries typing, he'd be embarrassed.

He could feel the erratic puffs of his mentor's chest and couldn't believe Tony Stark was crying over him.

The others looked on more confused by the second, watching as Peter buried his face in Tony's throat. Before Tony inspected the child for injury, still latching onto him the best he could.

Ignoring the slight assurances Peter offered in favor of hugging him closer.

Feeling the eyes glued to him, Peter gently tugged Tony towards the elevator. The others deciding maybe it was best to let the two go up alone. Where Peter was curled into his mentor's side.

"Is everything okay?" Peter finally asked, daring himself to look up. And when he did he saw the heroes relief clear as day.

"As long as you are kiddo."

 


End file.
